


Never Enough

by halestilinskis



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, lo más ñoño del mundo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halestilinskis/pseuds/halestilinskis
Summary: Una canción empezó a sonar desde su portátil y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la música. Adoraba esta canción, le hacía sentir muchísimas cosas, le llegaba al corazón de una forma que pocas canciones conseguían.





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola amigas! 
> 
> He de decir que me da muchísima vergüenza publicar algo mío porque llevo muchos años sin escribir y he perdido la práctica, pero esta pequeña historia se instaló en mi cerebro hace unos días y no he podido evitar darle vida. Así que aquí la tenéis. 
> 
> Espero que os guste :)

Era una tarde tranquila como cualquier otra, los dos estaban tumbados en la cama de Raoul, uno con el móvil viendo qué se cocía por Twitter, y el otro con el portátil viendo una lista de reproducción de canciones que en algún momento querría versionar.

Habían estado toda la semana juntos en casa de Raoul, puesto que la producción del programa había decidido que sería buena idea hacer un programa especial con los mejores éxitos, trabando así sus planes de hacer un viaje con Nerea a Adeje y pudiendo disfrutar de unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de la gira. Y la familia de Raoul, y Raoul por ende, ofreció de inmediato su casa a Agoney, sin dudarlo un segundo. 

Los ensayos para la gala especial aún no habían comenzado y por ello estaban aprovechando el poco tiempo que tendrían para descansar. Y para cotillear sobre las teorías que había en Twitter, claro.

Agoney estaba recostado en la cama, con un brazo extendido que hacía las veces de almohada para Raoul, el cual estaba apoyado en su pecho. El canario agachó la cabeza para mirarle, aunque desde ese ángulo lo más que podía ver era su pelo rubio, pero sonrió para si mismo, feliz, porque echaba de menos poder estar así con él, tranquilos, juntos, respirando el mismo aire y relajados ante el resto del mundo.

Una canción empezó a sonar desde su portátil y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la música. Adoraba esta canción, le hacía sentir muchísimas cosas, le llegaba al corazón de una forma que pocas canciones conseguían.

_I'm trying to hold my breath_  
_Let it stay this way_  
_Can't let this moment end_

Abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar a Raoul.

_Take my hand, will you share this with me?_  
_'Cause darling, without you..._

Empezó a cantar, bajito y suave, casi susurrando.

_All the shine of a thousand spotlights_  
_All the stars we steal from the night sky_  
_Will never be enough, never be enough_

Raoul giró su cabeza y miró a Agoney, embelesado por su voz.

_Towers of gold are still too little_  
_These hands could hold the world but it'll_  
_Never be enough, never be enough_  
_For me_

Agoney se giró, mirando directamente a los ojos a Raoul, y siguió cantando, sintiendo cada palabra, cada nota, cada ritmo marcado por la canción. La primera vez que escuchó esta canción pensó en lo mucho que se identificaba con ella, porque nunca tendría suficiente, siempre seguiría luchando por su futuro, por conseguir todo lo que se propusiera.

Pero ahora la canción acababa de cobrar un significado diferente. Mirando a Raoul a los ojos, pensó en cómo todos esos éxitos, todos esos propósitos de futuro, nunca serían suficiente sin él a su lado. Alguien a quien en un inicio no miró dos veces, con quien no tuvo mucha relación al principio del programa, se había convertido en una parte esencial de su vida, en una presencia que necesitaba a su lado todo los días.

Sintió que empezaba a emocionarse, porque nunca pensó que iba a llegar a querer tantísimo a una persona, nunca pensó que este niño de veinte años le haría tan feliz. Cerró los ojos, apoyó su frente con la de Raoul, y terminó de susurrar la canción, respirando sobre sus labios. Dejó el portátil sobre su regazo, agarró con su mano la nuca de Raoul, y besó sus labios con una suavidad y una dulzura que sólo demostraban el amor que sentía por él, el cariño que tenía hacia esta persona que tan solo hace unos meses era un completo desconocido.

\- Te queda genial esa canción - dijo Raoul tras separarse de él para poder mirarle a los ojos -. Y la sientes muchísimo.  
\- Me recordó a ti - sonrió Agoney.  
\- ¿A mí?  
\- Sí. La conocía de antes pero el principio de la canción... puedo conseguir todo lo que me proponga, puedo tener todo el éxito que quiera, pero sin ti no sería lo mismo.

Sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Raoul. Aún había momentos en los que no se creía lo muchísimo que le quería Agoney, no creía que mereciera tanto cariño y tanto amor de parte de una persona como él.

\- ¿De verdad te sientes así? ¿Por mí?  
\- Pues claro, mi niño. ¿O acaso no te lo dejo claro todos los días? Con la de veces - le dio un beso en la nariz - que te digo - otro en la mejilla - que te quiero - y finalmente en los labios. Raoul sonrió tímidamente, sonrojándose un poco, porque aún no se acostumbraba a lo dulce y romántico que podía llegar a ser Agoney.  
\- Yo también te quiero, ya lo sabes. Y deberías grabar esa canción, te queda genial.  
\- Mhm. No es mala idea. Quizá lo haga cuando vuelva a Adeje esta semana.

Raoul agachó su mirada, y Agoney no necesitaba que dijera nada para saber lo que estaba pensando. Su relación acababa de empezar, pero la experiencia que habían vivido había sido tan intensa que parecía que se conocieran desde siempre. Y no todo había sido fácil, y no lo sería. 

Había miles de kilómetros de diferencia entre sus casas, pero después de todo lo que habían vivido, tendrían que reordenar sus vidas de forma que pudieran llevar a cabo sus carreras. Y pensar en tantas cosas del futuro les asustaba, pero estaban dispuestos a luchar por lo que tenían, pese a la distancia, las dificultades que se les pusieran por delante, y todo lo que se atreviese a intentar separarlos.

Agoney levantó su barbilla, le miró a los ojos, y susurró sobre sus labios -

_Take my hand_  
_Will you share this with me?_  
_'Cause darling without you_  
_All the shine of a thousand spotlights_  
_All the stars we steal from the night sky_  
_Will never be enough_  
_Never be enough_

Terminó la estrofa con un suave beso, y al separarse pegaron sus frentes y suspiraron. No sabían qué les deparaba el futuro, pero había algo que sí sabían con certeza, y era que ese futuro querían compartirlo y disfrutarlo juntos.


End file.
